


meeting at a party whilst drunk au

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>number 17 off <a href="http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/93700293417/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">this list</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting at a party whilst drunk au

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed in this ahaha I'm so sorry

Ian wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up at a party Karen Jackson had thrown, but here he was. Maybe it had something to do with his brother regularly having sex with Karen, but well… that was something he’d rather not think of. There was also the fact that he rather disliked Karen Jackson, and he’d never let Lip drag him to an event he didn’t want to go to before.  
  
So yeah. He wasn’t quite sure how he ended up at Batty Sheila’s house one weekend, surrounded by drunk Southside and non-Southside teens alike. It would seem that Karen was not alone in her infamous sluttiness – two hours in, and no less than three girls in various states of drunkenness had more or less thrown themselves at Ian.  
  
Ian had politely declined and downed the rest of his drink (he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Vodka and something? It certainly wasn’t beer) each time. As a result, he’d gotten quite drunk himself.  
  
Perhaps that was why he didn’t ask any questions when Mandy showed up, with one of her brothers in tow. As far as Ian knew, Mandy was no friend of Karen’s – and her brother looked like he’d rather be anywhere else than here.  
  
“Hey Ian!” Mandy greeted, beaming at him. Ian smiled back. “Having fun?”  
  
Ian shrugged. “There’s alcohol,” he said, eliciting a giggle from Mandy and a huff from her brother. Ian nodded towards him, “who’s this?”  
  
“Oh, that’s just Mickey,” Mandy said, rolling her eyes a little. “He’s the least threatening of my brothers.”  
  
The brother in question, Mickey apparently, hit her across the back of her head. “Hey!” Mandy just rolled her eyes again.  
  
“Okay, he can be dangerous too. Just don’t piss him off, and you’ll be fine,” she said, and Ian chuckled.  
  
“Duly noted.”  
  
Mandy reached up to kiss Ian’s cheek. ”Well, you boys have fun!” Then she sauntered off into the masses, Ian and Mickey alike blinking dumbly after her.  
  
After a moment, Mickey turned to Ian. “Drunk already?” he asked, nodding to the cup in Ian’s hand. Ian snorted.  
  
“Yeah, pretty much,” he nodded. “You?”  
  
Mickey huffed out a half-laugh. “Yeah I’m not going to a party with my sister sober.”  
  
Ian nodded, chuckling a little himself. “Fair enough.”  
  
They stood there for a while, leaning against a wall and watching everyone else party it up. Ian occasionally took a sip from his drink, occasionally glanced at Mickey – the guy was a bit on the small side, and a _Milkovich_ , but he was good-looking. The longer they stood there, the hotter Ian thought Mickey was.  
  
He was fairly sure it was the alcohol talking.  
  
After a while, Mickey left him alone. Ian was a little disappointed, but Mickey was only gone for a minute – and when he came back he was holding two bottles and wearing a smirk.  
  
“Pick your poison, Gallagher,” Mickey said as he held up the bottle – whiskey and vodka.  
  
Ian didn’t even wonder how Mickey knew his name. He was Frank Gallagher’s son, most people in the Southside knew who he was. Either that, or Mandy had told him.  
  
“I’ll take the vodka,” Ian said and grabbed the bottle from Mickey’s left hand.  
  
Mickey’s smirk widened into a grin and he jerked his head towards the stairs. Ian smiled back and followed Mickey as he went upstairs. They found themselves an empty bedroom – Ian would guess it was Karen’s mom’s, but he didn’t really care – and sat down on the bed.  
  
“You smoke?” Mickey asked, holding up a bag of weed.  
  
Ian rolled his eyes. “Is that even a question.”  
  
“Thought so,” Mickey muttered, looking unbelievably smug.  
  
They smoked and drank in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Then Mickey nudged Ian’s shoulder with his own. “Shotgun?” he asked, eyebrows raised, when Ian turned to look at him. Ian only hesitated for a second before he nodded.  
  
“Sure, why not.”  
  
And god, it was hot. Ian was sure it was one of the hottest things he’d experienced in his 17 years of living – shotgunning weed with Mickey Milkovich. Who would’ve thought.  
  
He wasn’t quite sure who moaned, but it led to them furiously making out and tearing at each other’s clothing, so he didn’t really care. Mickey honest-to-god moaned when he got Ian’s shirt off him and could run his hands over Ian’s abs, and it made Ian groan in return.  
  
It was hot and fast, over way too soon in Ian’s opinion. But it was good. Ian wasn’t about to say that it was definitely the best fuck of his life so far out loud, but it was without a doubt.  
  
“Man that was good,” Mickey said, saving Ian the trouble.  
  
Ian hummed in agreement. “Yeah,” he murmured as Mickey rolled onto his side, pressing his chest against Ian’s ribs. Without even thinking about it, Ian brought his hand up and started carding his fingers through Mickey’s hair. “That needs to happen again.”  
  
“Preferably within the next half hour.”  
  
When Ian looked down, Mickey was smirking salaciously and wiggled his eyebrows. Ian snorted at his antics, ruffling his hair a little.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come prompt me!](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
